


Whumptober 2020

by RandomLifeUnit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Anxiety, Captivity, Crying, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Panic, Profanity, Rage, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Stitches, Swearing, Torture, Unconsciousness, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomLifeUnit/pseuds/RandomLifeUnit
Summary: A collection of short Whumptober reader insert ficlets, from some of the prompts from 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 1, Waking up restrained. Featuring you, dear Reader, as the whumpee.

* * *

A deep, throbbing pain pulled a strangled cry from your lips as you came to. The fogginess of sleep still dulled your mind, and fear punctuated frantic motions as you scrabbled to sit upright. You fell back to the floor with a grunt, your shoulder taking the brunt of the impact. Blinking rapidly, you looked around frantically, breath heaving, and tried to take stock of the surroundings. 

Your arms were bound behind your back with rope, leaving a deep burning ache in your wrists as you tried to shift your hands to loosen the bonds. Gritting your teeth, you let your head rest on the earthen floor with a noisy exhale. You couldn’t see very well in the semi-darkness, but could easily feel that your ankles were bound as well. Anger rose hot in your chest as you awkwardly tried to maneuver into a sitting position, trying and failing to leverage yourself upward off the ground. The only success you had was in feeling like a fish flopping on the bank. The continued motion only served to remind you what had woken you in the first place, the pulse of pain from your side making your breath catch in your throat, stilling your movements as you tried to angle your head to get a better look at it. 

There wasn’t much to see in the semi-darkness, but the more the adrenaline started to wear off, the more the waves of pain intensified. 

This didn’t look good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from day 2, "In the hands of the enemy," and day 3, "Manhandled." Featuring you, dear Reader, as the whumpee.

* * *

A violent flinch wrenched your body to the side as your captor manhandled you into an upright position. "That's more like it," their low voice startled you, purred in a sultry manner that left your skin crawling.

"Don't touch me!" you screamed, attempting to wrench your arm from their grasp, but their iron grip held firm, your bound limbs giving them the distinct advantage. "You'll soon see that struggling will get you nowhere," they sneered, a devilish grin in place, as they leaned forward and slipped a blindfold over your eyes. The scratchy fabric was cinched tighter as you fought to break free. The feel of their hands on you left you burning with rage and disgust.

Gathering strength from deep within, you leaned back slightly and then struck forward with your head as hard as you could. Stars erupted in your vision as you made contact with your foe, and their startled yell of pain pulled a smile to your lips as you slumped to one side, a whirling sensation in your brain drowning out any further sounds. The heady sense of accomplishment was like a balm to your soul, followed close on the heels by the unrelenting tide of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the alternate prompt for day 4, "Stitches." Featuring you, dear Reader, as the whumpee.

* * *

"You'd better hold still. That's a nasty cut there, and it's going to need stitches." 

Your captor's voice only served to heighten your anxiety as they forced you to lay on the floor. They repositioned your bound arms so they could get a better look at your side. The burning throb of pain that shot through you nearly made you yelp, but you managed to keep it in. 

Your tormentor _tsked_ softly. "This won't do at all. We can't have you going all to pieces. You're going to need your strength, my dear." 

You weren't sure what was worse--the times you endured torment with nothing but your own cries of pain in your ears, or when THEY opened their mouth and that disgustingly smooth voice rumbled out. _I think I prefer silence,_ you mused distractedly.

A sound of rummaging snapped your attention to their hands--they were pulling a needle and thread out of a box. Their slow and methodical motions as they prepared to begin set every nerve on edge as you waited in tense silence. You dared not watch as they held the needle aloft, getting ready to pierce the already-inflamed skin surrounding the cut. Every muscle in your body was taught with dread.

The needle penetrated your skin, and your whole world lit on fire momentarily. A squeal of pain burst past your tightly-clenched teeth, despite your best efforts to remain silent. Your abductor chuckled, their mirth at odds with the way you trembled all over. A sheen of sweat dampened your skin, and you pressed your face into the floor. The thread tugged slightly at the edges of your skin, and you did your best not to flinch or writhe as you knew the needle was coming back for another pass. 

This time a strangled scream burst out of you as the needle pierced your raw flesh again. And again. You tried futilely to prevent the trembling from taking over your whole body, an eternity passing in the few tense minutes it took for them to roughly stitch together your wound. Tears squeezed past your tightly-closed eyelids.

Panting heavily, your ears picked up the soft _snip_ of scissors clipping the end of the thread. You jerked your head back to look, seeing your nemesis putting away their tools into the box.

"There, that's much better," your tormentor smirked, snapping the lid closed and giving a firm pat to the newly-stitched flesh, ripping one last pained cry from your throat. Your breath heaved as you watched them retreat from your cell. 

A harsh, grating cry echoed from your lips as they firmly closed the door and the bolt slid home.

**_"FUCK YOU!!!!"_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 11, "Defiance/struggling." Featuring you, dear Reader, as the whumpee.

* * *

“You can’t keep me here forever!” you screamed, arching your back and struggling fiercely against the ropes that bound both hands and ankles. Droplets of sweat spattered onto the earthen floor beneath you as you twisted and writhed against the restraints. “Someone will come looking for me!” Voice already hoarse, you called out again and again, but the strangled sounds merely echoed off the walls around you---the hardened stone as inexorable as your captor.

Cold sweat mingled with hot rage as your useless efforts subsided. A low, keening wail of desperation began its lament somewhere in the recesses of your brain; it was only a matter of time before the torture began anew.

Your strength spent, you slumped in defeat, hoping in vain that a few blissful moments of unconsciousness might be granted you before the next onslaught of pain assaulted your senses. 

Outside, darkness fell, and an answering knell tolled in your heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 11, "Crying." Featuring you, dear Reader, as whumpee.

* * *

You woke, disoriented, to a tiny shaft of light penetrating your closed eyelids through the gap in the boarded-up window. Groaning, you shifted on the hard earth to try to escape the bit of brightness disturbing your temporary escape from reality. A tiny, startling sound set your nerves on edge; a noise that didn't belong to these all-too-familiar surroundings. Gasping, you bolted upright--or at least, you attempted to, as your bonds hampered your movements. Ears straining, you listened to the deafening silence for a few long moments until you heard it again. 

The sound you heard twisted your heart in your chest, immediately making your breath catch in your throat. Somewhere, very nearby, there was another living being in this hell-hole... and they were crying, the sound muffled and stifled so that barely any noise made itself known. That long row of empty cells you'd passed on your way in was, unexpectedly, no longer quite so empty. How long had it been since you had heard another voice besides your captor's? The days blurred into nights, normal sleep/wake cycles ravaged by fragments of unconsciousness and delirium. You really had no idea. 

Sniffling and muffled sobs again emanated from quite nearby, and you held your breath, almost afraid to call out. Were _they_ listening? Would _they_ punish you for fraternizing? Suddenly you didn't care anymore. Scooting awkwardly as close to the bars of the door as you could manage, you leaned the side of your face against the cool metal and aimed your voice towards the source of the sound, though you couldn't see anything in the semi-darkness.

"Hey there," came the gravelly, harsh vocalization--had that come from you? You cleared your throat and tried again, a little clearer this time. "Are... are you okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: alternative for day 17, "Comfort." Featuring you, dear Reader, as whumpee.

* * *

A soft gasp came from the occupant of the cell next to yours. All sounds of crying ceased, and it seemed the very air held its breath in tense silence. _Oh shit,_ you thought. _Did I spook them?_

Your anxiety spiked. After so long alone--your only occasional company your _tormentor_ \--your desperation for human companionship was keen. Yet, you also felt guilty for wishing anyone would share space with you in this nightmare. Shame burned in your heart for the flash of elation you had felt when you'd first realized you weren't alone.

Finally, you tried again, your quiet whisper cracking as you spoke.

"I'm sorry." 

You almost surprised yourself. That...wasn't quite what you'd planned to say. But you forged on anyway, determined, desperate to try to make whoever was there feel less alone.

"I'm sorry you're stuck here... stuck in this awful place. I'm sorry for how _they_ must have treated you. And I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you."

You sighed very softly, not sure what else to say, feeling useless and weak. Silence again enveloped you, and you turned away from the bars, leaning your back on the cold, unyielding metal. Somewhere in the silence, you heard a shuffling sound, a sniff. 

"Thanks," said a tremulous voice, before silence again descended on the both of you.

And, despite everything you'd gone through, and the bleak future ahead, a slow, warm smile spread across your face.


End file.
